


drink of stinging grief

by Doranwen



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: Maggie struggles to deal with what she's learned about Jason.  Set at the end of 1x21.





	drink of stinging grief

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write FBI tonight, but Maggie's pain was so visibly real I couldn't help myself.

She stares at Kristen, trying to process the information she's just been given. Inside she's simultaneously numb and drowning in pain, the familiar combination of emotion that's been her companion the past year. The look in OA's eyes warned her the news would be unpleasant, but nothing could have actually prepared her for this. She'd been shocked enough to learn of Greg's unfaithfulness to Linda, even if Linda already knew, but Jason was the last person she'd ever have expected… She reminds herself that they don't actually **know** what this woman was to him, but it doesn't help.

She barely manages to hold her facial muscles in place; she's cried enough this year, and learned it doesn't really help. She nods, swallowing the bitter truth, incomplete as it may be. They confirm the extent of the information, and she feels the weight of their eyes on her as she gathers her things. She tells them she'll see them tomorrow—she realized long ago that work was the glue for her sanity—and walks out before she collapses under their gaze. She has a woman to interrogate—and hopefully some answers to find. It's as close as she'll get to peace.


End file.
